


Moonlight Sonata

by IWP_chan



Series: Reincarnation AUs [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: When the moon is full, he sneaks into whichever place he knows houses a piano, and plays. Asou Seiji. Asai Narumi. Sawada Tsunayoshi. Three names, one person. Seiji/Narumi reborn as Tsuna.





	Moonlight Sonata

Summary: When the moon is full, he sneaks into whichever place he knows houses a piano, and plays. Asou Seiji. Asai Narumi. Sawada Tsunayoshi. Three names, one person. Seiji/Narumi reborn as Tsuna.

_Note: What can I say? I was_ inspired.

**Warnings: Shameless Self-Indulgence, Written in under an hour, Leans More Towards The Detective Conan Side Of Things Than Towards The KHR Side Of Things, Mentions of Death and Murder.**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own KHR or Detective Conan.

.

When the moon is full, he sneaks into whichever place he knows houses a piano, and plays.

His body is young, and looks tinier than it is when he is sitting in front of the piano. His fingers move on the keys, playing a melody so familiar to him, so important to him. A memory, a will, a goal.

Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata echoes in the room.

.

Every time he plays, flames surround him.

Sometimes, those flames are images of the past, memories, echoes in his mind, of the fire that surrounded him as he died, of the fire that surrounded his father as _he_ died.

Sometime, those flames are real, warm, dancing, embracing him. Warm, safe, promising, and echoing with his father's will.

_Live a full life, Seiji._

.

He gains an audience of one.

A single person standing silently at the window, grey eyes staring at him intently, young body illuminated by the moon.

He is not surprised that Hibari Kyouya successfully tracked him down.

He remembers the first time Hibari showed up, silent and observing, merely listening until he finished playing and they both parted ways.

He remembers the first time Hibari saw the flames embrace him; he remembers how Hibari rushed at him, no doubt intending to put the fire out.

(He is reminded of his last minutes, of a child, a little detective, rushing to him, telling him about his father's will, urging him to get out of the burning building.

He can't deny that at that moment, he wanted to grab Hibari and fling him away, away from the fire, away from the danger, and into safety. But the flames that burn on his body are less harmless than a newborn kitten, and his body isn't strong enough to do as he wished.)

His flames die out, and he gathers himself to return to his new home, to his new mother.

.

Sometimes, he wonders why he's been granted a second chance at life. He wonders if he can continue with life as he had the first time around. He wonders if a murderer can play at being a life-saver again.

But then it's the full moon again, and he plays again. With the reverberating symphony, his father's will rises into the forefront of his mind.

_Live a full life, Seiji._

And his wondering ceases.

.

_Asou Seiji. Asai Narumi. Sawada Tsunayoshi. Three names, one person._

.

End.


End file.
